hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Joshua "Josh" Trovato
Joshua "Josh" Trovato was a contestant on Season 14 and Season 17 of Hell's Kitchen. On season 14, he ranked in 6th place, and on season 17, he ranked in 14th place. Personality Josh started off as one of the funnier contestants of season 14, and was starstruck to see Ramsay in person. While he started off strong, he soon became inconsistent and later developped a poor attitude towards Nick and the red team when he was transferred there. On season 17, he quickly turned the blue team against him when he refused to admit he was the main reason for his team's loss during a service, which caused him to be transferred to the red team. However, his attitude and constant mistakes caused the red team turn against him as well, and eventually, Ramsay had no other choice but to let him go in the middle of service. Season 14 Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Episode 13 Episode 16 Season 17 Episode 1 Josh was the last all star to arrive. His former Season 14 competitors are not happy to see him although they exchange friendly greetings. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Joes got up against Dana cooking the filet. Unfortunately, he failed to cook it properly causing him to only score a 2. Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Josh was the blue team's first nominee for elimination, with Giovanni being the second. He survived elimination as he was transferred to the red team as the blue team gave up on him. Episode 5 During dinner service, Josh was on the garnish station. He had several problems throughout the night, starting with salty spinach and liquid mashed potatoes. Manda came over to help him but he struggled with communication and the two of them argued constantly. After Ramsay caught him carrying an ice cold garnish in his hand after he said it was ready, he got kicked out of the kitchen. After that, the red team managed to finally serve some food. In the dorms, Josh decided that he wants to fight his way back into the kitchen to prove to Ramsay that he deserves to be in Hell's Kitchen. He came back into the kitchen only for Ramsay and his team to tell him to get out. After he refused, Ramsay took him into the back pantry where he immediately eliminated him for his poor performances, feeling he was not ready to be a head chef, although praises his heart and passion. He was told to leave through the front door. Ramsay gave no comment on Josh's elimination, and he did not receive the coat hanging and burning picture sequence. Trivia Season 14 *He is the sixth contestant to have survived a fourth consecutive nomination, excluding the Cook For Your Life Challenge, following Virginia (Season 2), Autumn (Season 7), Trev (Season 8), Elise (Season 9), and DeMarco (Season 12). *He holds the record for the most consecutive nominations in the show's history, with five, excluding the Cook For Your Life Challenge. He is tied with DeMarco from Season 12. Season 17 *Along with Robyn, he is the first contestant to switch teams in two different seasons. *He is the eighth contestant to be eliminated during dinner service, the second from the red team to be so after Nilka (Season 7), the first male contestant who switched teams to be so, and the second who was told to exit by the front door after Gabriel (Season 12). *He is the fifth contestant to be eliminated after their first night with a new team, following Melissa (Season 3), Melissa (Season 8), Nedra (Season 11), and Sandra (Season 12). He is also the first male contestant to be so. Quotes Season 14 *"...seeing you is crazy. It's crazy. It's awesome, Chef." *"This is the greatest day of my life." ** *"Nick's a Suzy Homemaker." Season 17 *"I would not be surprised if Gordon would call me back again." Gallery Josh All Star.jpg|Josh on Season 17 (All-Stars) Category:Chef Category:Season 14 Category:All-Stars Category:Funniest Contestants Category:Donkeys Category:Black Jacket